Left Behind
by Terra Alchemist
Summary: Roy is executed for assassinating the Fuhrer, but after he is taken away, Riza finds out that she is pregnant with his only child. Now Roy Mustang Junior and Riza are left behind to fend for themselves, without Roy.
1. I Want Daddy

**Left Behind**

"You're going to let this man, the man who murdered the Fuhrer, walk free? This man, who went so far as to break into a man's household, murder him and his son, then burn down the scene of the crime, this is the kind of man you will let walk the streets? Well today... today you will hear his sentencing, the consequence for this heinous act.

"Colonel Roy Mustang is guilty, guilty for the assassination of the Fuhrer, and sentenced to death in a mere week. Justice has been served."

Roy's face registered no expression as he was led away in handcuffs, but adowncast obsidian eye flickered once to First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, then back to the floor again. Once he was gone behind the doors, he heard her scream, just one plaintive shriek, then a heavy thud on hard floors.

She came to visit him in captivity two days later, once she had sufficiently recovered from shock, and was allowed contact with him. He looked resigned to his fate, there was nothing she could do, but she held his hand through the bars. She learned that he was being taken by train to West City for execution; he told her with a grim but flat tone, and a flare of emotion seemed to dance in his one remaining eye.

Then he was gone, straight onto the train to await execution, and she held onto his hand as long as was humanly possible before the train pulled away, before his hands slipped slowly out of hers and at the last horrible moment, life seemed to leave his eye; he would be dead in spirit long before the death of his body. He slipped something into her hands, two things... a pair of gloves and a box, just a simple box. She felt his tears hit her face and saw his mouth move to form the three little words that finally collapsed her world, that hit her full in the face, the realization of what was happening. She fell to her knees and started to cry, and Jean Havoc held her shoulders gently, trying as best as he could to console both her and himself as his friend was taken away. Now, he was the only one left; both Maes and Roy were gone now...

As she staggered intoher apartment for the night with the intent of killing herself, a gun in her hand, cocked and loaded, her finger not yet on the trigger, she tripped and fell onto the bed, the gloves and box falling out of her hands and onto the pillows, the same pillow Roy's head had been resting on the week before. His clothes were still in her closet, his pictures still in her drawers, sitting on her bedside tables, his love letters still under her pillows. But there was something else there too. Her trembling hand reached out to pick it up and hurl it against the wall, but as it was raised to eye level, she stopped and stared at it, then dropped it on the bed.

It was blue.

Blue. Positive.

She stared at the gun again and tossed it into the corner of the room, taking the same pillow Roy had slept on and hugging it against herself, sobbing her heart out. Now she couldn't afford to die, couldn't meet Roy in the afterlife, if there was one. Now she had other responsibilities.

* * *

"Roy..."

"Yeah?"

"What did I just tell you?"

"Ummmm... I... uh..."

"I told you to take these down to Armstrong, didn't I?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why didn't you do it?" Riza asked, annoyed.

"I saw Buraha and he looked like he wanted to play and I-"

"Where's the paperwork now?"

"I don't know," Roy said miserably, shuffling guiltily. "You aren't mad, are you? Don't be mad!" Roy cried, throwing his arms around her. "Please?" he begged, looking up at her with big obisidian eyes. She sighed and kissed his forehead, running her hand through his dark hair.

"Alright... just go and try to find i-"

"Yo, Colonel, are these yours?" Havoc asked Riza, holding up a bundle of papers. "I found em in the hall. Your dog was guarding them."

"Hi Uncle Havoc!" Roy said, running up to meet him. Havoc chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly, and picked him up.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? Having fun with your mommy?"

"Yep!"

"Armstrong wanted me to tell you he's got some free time..."

"Ooh! I get to learn now!" Roy sang. "Armstrong technique one hundred and twenty four! One hundred and twenty- fooooooour!" He bolted out of the room, but came back in quickly, worriedly, looking for something.

"Mommy!"

"What?"

"I can't find it."

"Find what?"

"My thingie... my... thing..." he pointed at his neck and zoomed around the room, trying to find what he was looking for. "And the picture... can't find it!"

Riza laughed and opened her desk, taking out the chain witha pendant on it and a small picture frame. Roy squealed in delight and swiped them from her, quickly putting the chain around his neck and holding the picture. Then he seemed to remember something else. "Uncle Havoc... tell Uncle Armstrong I can't learn today."

"Why not, kid?"

"Cause my aunties said for me to go with them."

"Ah, okay. I'll tell him."

Riza looked up from her paperwork and spread her arms, and Roy ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Come back soon, or at least in time for dinner, okay?"

"I will!" She kissed his forehead again, then his cheek, and he pulled away to run out the door. He waved good-bye to some of the secretaries, but they only frowned and put their heads together to whisper. He didn't give it a second thought though, and pushed open the doors of Central Headquarters.

He looked around on the bustling street, his head whipping to and fro, wondering where his aunties were. Then he saw one of them and ran to her, waving his arms about and running across the street with reckless abandon. "Auntie May! Auntie May!" he called, and she looked up from the book she was reading, pushing her glasses farther up on her nose. She was tall and thin, with shoulder length black hair and narrow blue eyes, and she had been taking her break from the store. She smiled and patted Roy's little head.

"Hey there... you want to come inside?" He nodded and ran ahead of her to open the door of the store. A little bell rang and he brightened. "Hiya Auntie June! Hi Auntie Rayne!" June was a daydreamer, sitting at the counter with a pencil behind her ear, of medium height and petite build, she had mousy brown hair and dark black eyes and was currently chewing on the end of a pen. Her eyes slid slowly to Roy and she inclined her head in greeting.

Rayne was tall and could only be described as voluptous; she had a dynamic personality, polite but rather loud, yet still likable, she had thick black hair that fell past her knees and slanted black eyes, and out of the three sisters she was the one that most resembled their brother. She smiled broadly and picked him up, swinging him around in the air before putting him back down on the counter to get a better look at him.

"Let's get a good look at you now... and how's your mommy?"

"Mommy's good!" he sang as June started to slowly take measurements, as if in a daze. Or daydream, most likely.

"And what do you have there?" May asked, poking at the picture frame in Roy's arms.

"Picture!" he declared.

"Of what?"

"Of my daddy."

The three stopped in their activities and went quiet, and he looked around at the three of them. "Hey, is somethin wrong?"

"Can we see the picture?" They asked, and he turned it around obligingly to let them see. He was very fond of the picture and never went anywhere without it. It was a picture of Roy in military uniform and saluting for the camera, hat tucked under one arm, his hands gloved with his pyrotex gloves. He was smiling broadly for the picture, something he had rarely done for pictures, as if he had known that years later his only son would be looking at it from his bedside every night before he went to bed. It was if hehad known, and he had smiled for the picture.

The three women sighed regretfully and started to talk amongst themselves.

"It was such a pity he died so young," June said softly, taking another measurement on Roy's arm, and May nodded in agreement,

"But neither of you knew him like I knew him," She said, and Rayne shrugged, measuring Roy's neck.

"I was too old, never got to know him that well. But still..."

"Aunties? Why doesn't Daddy come back home? I want to see him."

"He can't come back. They took him too far away for him to come back. He's dead, Roy," Rayne murmured, writing the measurements down as May ran to the back to get cloth and a sewing machine.

"What does 'dead' mean?"

"When people go to sleep and never wake up again. And since they don't wake up again, they put them in the ground."

"Why don't they wake up again?" Roy asked, his voice rising.

"Because they can't... they just can't."

"But why? I want to see my daddy! I want to... to..."

Rayne couldn't make her eyes meet Roy's and her hand quivered on the paper. "I want to see him, I wanted to... why can't I see my daddy? Did I do something bad? Why did they take him away? I wanted to play with him, and tell him all the stuff I do every day, and I want... he'll make Mommy stop crying, won't he? And he'd teach me all kinds of stuff, and he'd put me to bed, and read me stories, and play with me, and... and... and he'd... he'd..." Rayne hugged him tightly and he started to cry into her shoulder.

"Why does everyone have a daddy except me? I want Daddy."


	2. The Problem Child

**Left Behind**

**_Eleven years later..._**

"Take it back, damn you, take it back!" Roy was straddling another boy and punching as hard as he could into the other boy's face, rolling on the concrete floor and bumping into the brick wall of the school. His uniform was already ripped in five different places, his the knees of his pants wearing thin and becoming dirty, and his face was bleeding and bruised, but he didn't care. He seized the other boy's collar and slammed him into the ground, pushing his face closer to his opponant's. "Take it back," he breathed. A teacher came up from behind him and grabbed him under his arms, forcing him away from the other boy and Roy dug his heels in, unwilling to let his foe go so easily. "Let me GO!" he cried, lashing out at whoever was holding him. The teacher stilled his hands and he looked back, his eyes widening a little. "Auntie Gracia!"

"Stop it, Roy." A vein in his temple bulged and he struggled a little more.

"But I can't just let him get away!"

"What did he do to you?"

"He called me a bastard, the little-"

"Roy!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Gracia..."

"You beat him up, isn't that enough?" But the look in Roy's eyes told her that no, it wasn't enough, that something even worse had transpired to work Roy up into such a rage. She kept a firm grip on him and led him to the office, forcing him into a chair until the principal got there. The principal came, eventually, and when he did, Roy had his legs crossed and was leaning back in the chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"Roy, this is the fourth fight this month."

"Yeah? Tell me all about it."

"Your temper is impossible to deal with, you're altogether a destructive boy... and unbelievably _arrogant." _Roy's eyes flamed again but he said nothing, his hands tightening on his arms until the knuckles were white. "All in all, you're just like your father, and you'll end up dead, just like him."

"Don't talk about my father like that!" Roy roared, jumping up from the seat. "What could you know about my father? You don't know anything!"

"I've called your mother, she's coming to get you. I never want to see your face in this school again."

Roy gritted his teeth and turned on his heel, striding out the door, pulling off his uniform top uncerimoniously and tossing it back into the office in tatters. Gracia sighed and put her hand over her face; she had thought that this school might work for Roy, but with his explosive temper and his sensitive attitude towards his father... it was just very difficult to find a school for Roy Mustang to enroll in.

Roy sat on the curb waiting for Riza, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin propped on his hand, his foot twitching impatiently. Her car rolled up and stopped in front of him, and he grunted and waved his hand. Riza sighed from inside the car; she knew this was going to happen eventually. She honestly didn't know where she had gone wrong raising her son. She waited as Roy opened the car door and slumped inside. "Roy."

"Yes, Mom. I'm very sorry that I got kicked out of this school as well."

"No you're not."

"Is that my fault?"

"Yes."

"Why is it always my fault? Why can't they just stop bothering me for once? And why does everyone talk about Dad like he's a murderer?" he asked, and Riza turned her face back to the road. "How did he die, Mom?"

"An accident, Roy, an accident."

* * *

Back at Roy's estate, the only thing he had left Riza other than a son, Roy Junior opened the mailbox and handed his mother all of the things addressed to her, leaving three letters addressed to him: one from Elysia Hughes, one from J.J Havoc, and the one he had been waiting for, the letter from Luna Havoc. Riza arched her eyebrow at him as he tore open the letter eagerly, withdrawing the letter from Luna. "I see you've been writing back and forth to Luna and J.J." Riza stated, and Roy nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just stating the facts. How long have you been sneaking out at night to see her?" Roy spit out the water he was drinking, surprised, as his mother cocked a gun and pointed it at him. "TELL ME."

"Uh- eh, I-I, uhhh... um... AGHH, DON'T SHOOT ME, MOM!" There were three loud gunshots and Roy dove for cover behind a couch. "I SEND YOU TO SCHOOL, AND YOU GO AND GET KICKED OUT, THEN YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO SNEAK OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU WON'T EVEN TRY TO IGNORE THE OTHER KIDS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH YOU, ROY MUSTANG?"

Roy cowered behind his current shield, risking a glance over the top of it. That was quickly remedied by a quick shot into the wall from Riza and his head slammed back into his shoulders to avoid the bullet. "M-Mom, I said I was s-sorry!"

"Sorry's not good enough!"

"But Mom!"

"Do you know how much I have to _struggle _to put you in good schools, to feed you and put clothes on your back? It's hard, Roy, it's difficult, especially... especially since... since..." she sank down onto the couch and put her face in her hands, and Roy knew what she had been about to say. 'Since Roy died.'

She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry over Roy anymore, that she'd be strong, if not for herself, then in his memory, but that didn't help, didn't erase the fact that she loved him and he was gone. It only made it harder to bear. Roy went to her and hugged her, pressing his face against hers. "I'll... I'll try harder... Mom...?"

"Y-yes?"

"Am I... do you think... do you think I'm arrogant?" he asked hesitantly, and she looked up.

"No honey, I don't think you'rearrogant. You just... need to practice control on your emotions, especially when they talk about your father... now, about Luna..." Roy gulped; this is what he had been dreading.

"Jean told me he caught you two making out in the middle of the night... and you should be in bed in the middle of the night, and you sure shouldn't be making out in the middle of the night... the next time he catches you, I gave him full permission to shoot on sight. But..."

"But what?" Roy asked, alarmed at the but. His mother only used buts when things were dire, when something drastic had tochange.

"Your grandfather has asked you to be sent to him."

"My grandfather...? I have a grandfather? Grandpa Jack?"

"Your father's father, Roy." Roy suddenly got the image of a flaming demon with horns and bloody teeth.

That couldn't be good.

"He wants you to live with him for a while... and while you're there you'll be attendinga school... boarding school."

"BOARDING SCHOOL? I thought he wanted me to live with him!"

"Well, he's heard of your behavior from your aunts..." Roy cursed; he knew he shouldn't have talked to his aunts about school. "And he deems it all for the best if you attend the local boarding school to straighten you out first. If that doesn't work, he says he'll straighten you out himself." Roy sniggered.

"What can an old man do, eh?"

"Well... he was the Flame Alchemist before your father. I don't doubt that he could straighten you out much more efficiently than a boarding school. Luckily for you, it's a boarding school for budding alchemists; your father went there as well, I think. Also, you'll have a few friends going with you."

"Like who?"

"There's Edward Elric's son, Edgar, Alphonse and Winry's daughter, Ally, Armstrong's son and daughter, Matthew and Katherine, and the... Firestorm Alchemist's son, Locke Ross."

"LOCKE ROSS? Dammit, do I have to put up with _him _too? I hate him!"

"Him and everyone else in the world, it seems," Riza countered. "Just get along with him, he doesn't seem to hate you too much, and his father's a niceman."

"Yeah well... don't go and marry him while I'm gone," Roy muttered darkly. "Grandpa Mustang, eh? Fine. But can I call Luna first?"


	3. Amestris's Mustang Academy of Alchemy

**Left Behind**

Roy dropped his suitcase down on the doorstep of the mansion, scrutinizing it with contempt. With another bag in hand, he gritted his teeth and kicked the door with his foot. "Hey!Is anyone home? You better be home, because I took a really long train ride to get here, and I'm not about to go back!" He heard the door unlock and a woman poked out her head. She cocked her head at him for a few seconds, as if studying him, and closed the door.

"Hey! What the heck was that for? Hey!" He banged on the door with his fists, dropping his other bag besides his suitcase. He continued to harrass the door for another twenty minutes non-stop until someone came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Who are you?" he seethed, fist raised to bang on the door again.

"Are you Roy?" The man asked simply, keys in his hand. Roy looked at the keys and contemplated the consequences of simply snatching them from the man's hands, knocking him out, and finally getting himself into the house. He decided against it, thinking that it wouldn't benefit him very much in the long run, and picked up his bags again. "Yeah, what's it to you, old man?"

The man scrutinized him like the woman had, then said nothing. He swooped down quickly and knocked Roy's feet out from under him and slammed a palm into his chest with a freakish amount of force, causing Roy to collide with his back against the door. Winded and feeling bruised, he bared his teeth. Another fist came up to connect with his mouth and he flinched, but the hand stopped just short of breaking all of his teeth. Roy's baggage had been flung rather uncerimoniously off the doorstep after the man had attacked him, but while his mind was focusing on this it was being rather violently dragged back to the case at hand as the man lifted him by his collar with one hand and unlocked the door with the other. Roy gagged and spluttered as he began to feel himself choking and he was flung, once more, onto a couch. He got updizzily and could have sworn he saw a tiny cat bringing in his luggage on it's back, but he dismissed it as a delusion and quickly sank back down onto the couch shakily.

The man snorted. "Hmph. Must have given your mother hell for the time your worthless life was in existance."

"W-worthless!" Roy spat getting up on his elbows and just about ready to hock a defiant loogie. Before he could even finish his previous statement, however, there was a hand encircling his throat and he froze.

"Let me get one thing straight. If there's one thing I don't tolerate, it's little wannabe brats. So if I were you, I'd steer clear of that direction."

"Bite me and see if I give a damn, old man!"

This apparently wasn't a good answer, because soon he was scraping his face off of the brick fireplace. Roy wiped blood off of his chin and glared up at the man. "You think you can just toss me around, eh? Who do you think you are?"

"I know perfectly well who I am. The problem is whether you realize who you are. You see, being a member of the Mustang family brings the need for garnering a bit of respect and being respected. You, I see, have learned none of that."

"Yeah, I wonder why," Roy huffed. "and besides, you still haven't told me-"

"My name is Leroy Mustang. You, can call me Grandpa," Leroy grinned broadly as Roy's face whitened to resemble a bleached sheet: white and blotchy. "Dinner is at exactly six thirty. If you're not at the table by that time, you don't get dinner, and your bed time is seven thirty." Roy's jaw dropped. "I don't know how much your mother has been buttering you up; poor thing is doing all she can, I suppose. But you're in my house now, and I'm going to school you the same way I schooled my son. You're **not going to like it. **Now, in my house you either shape up," he gestured outside. "Or you sleep with Belcini Junior. Belcini Junior likes to caterwall at night. With an electric guitar." Roy stared rather numbly at Belcini Junior as the kitty grabbed a mini electric guitar and headed out for the night.

"You'll get earplugs, their on your bedside. You are expected to wake up at five thirty sharp and breakfast is served at six thirty. You have an hour in between to do whatever you want, but I would suggest that you wash up because I'm not giving you any time to between breakfast and lunch. You'll be coming to work with me."

"And... uh... where do you work...?"

"I'm a professor."

"Gee, that's lame."

"I'm the professor of the alchemy division of the boarding school you'll be attending. You piss me off and I'll send your grades straight to hell; I don't cut you any slack because you're my grandson, I'll just drill you _harder._"

"Shit. Does this school have a particular name?"

"Why, yes it does! It's Amestris's MustangAcademy of Alchemy. And you're the next generation in line for the meat grinder." Roy could have sworn his grandfather's grin had just broadened. This old man was literally damning him to hell. Academic hell.

Damn.

* * *

Short? Why yes, it is. For this story the chapters will probably be 1000 words tops. Nothing much new. BTW, if you want, you can check out episode/chapter one script for the manga we're writing. Just check out my profile and it'll have a link to our Xanga homepage, then maybe you guys can give me some feedback on it.

-TA


End file.
